creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyprotron
Why / how did this happen? I notice that EVERY single creepypasta I make gets deleted I fixed the They are Coming and then Moose Juice replaced it with a completely different story but the same title. I dont know why and I want to know why so could you please tell me why it got deleted after i fixed it!? I also noticed i was blocked so thats why i posted it here instead of deletion apeal. Cyprotron (talk) 16:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ABC Foundation page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. and Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Sweet dreams... 23:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS (talk) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:45, November 25, 2013 (UTC) What was it called? MooseJuice (talk) 04:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Unfinished Page Please do not upload unfinished pages. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:43, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Unfinished Page You have been warned about this once before. You’ve posted an unfinished page. Clearly, the warning wasn’t enough to alert you to this issue. Due to posting an unfinished page, your account is blocked for one day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :As you've been warned once about this already and you re-uploaded a story that didn't meet the bare minimum quality standards for this site, you are now being given a three day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC)